


Talking It Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Barbecue, Bruises, Cuts/Scrapes, Death Threats, Dinner, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sacrifice, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Threats, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine finally explains what happened to make her leave her ohana, Steve, & Hawaii, Does the team forgive her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Talking It Out:

*Summary: Catherine finally explains what happened to make her leave her ohana, Steve, & Hawaii, Does the team forgive her?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

It seemed like a quiet morning in Honolulu, Hawaii, The Five-O Taskforce was busy as usual, making arrests, & doing paperwork for cases, that came in. They don't mind doing extra work, since their love one, teammate, & leader, Commander Steve McGarrett is recovering from his last experience from Wo Fat. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is relieved that his lover is gonna take time off, & enjoy his life a little bit more.

 

The Loudmouth Detective came in, & he had coffee & doughnuts with him, so everyone could at least get some form breakfast in them, "Hey, Guys, Anything new ?", He asked Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover, as he sets up the food, so they can eat, & work at the same time, without stopping.

 

"Nothing new on the system", The Former Surfing Pro said, as she logs off of the smart table, & joins her ohana, as she grabs a coffee, & her favorite doughnut. "I checked everything on my end, Nada", The Handsome Native said, as he sits down with his food, & drink. "Every available resource that I had, It turned up nothing, & I tried everywhere else", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he reported his findings. "Let's not give up, I think we _**will**_ find something soon", The Blond said, as he took a bite of his breakfast,  & they relaxed a bit, before Lieutenant Catherine Rollins showed up.

 

"Hey, Danny, How is Steve doing ?", The Former Naval Beauty asked of her ex, & friend, "He is doing fine, Cath, Despite getting tortured, & the crap beaten out of him, & being drugged to the gills. I think the time away will do him some good, where he can just relax," Catherine was glad to hear it, & said, "Well, I think I found some of Wo Fat's Associates, He left strict instructions, That if he dies, They need to continue the business", she said, as she hands over the records, that she had made up.

 

Chin smiled, & said, "That will help, Thanks, Catherine, I think we can find these sons of bitches, Make them pay too, For what they did to Steve, Under Wo Fat's leadership", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, I can't wait, We _are_ definitely gonna have some fun". Lou said without hesitation, "I am up for anything", Danny warned them, "We will do all of that, But, We have to do it by the book", as he noticed that something was wrong with Catherine, He asked with concern, "Is everything okay, Catherine ?", He doesn't like how his friend,  & love one looks.

 

"Yeah, I am fine, I just have something to tell you....The Real Reason, The reason that I left, I was recruited to the CIA, & I had no choice in the matter, If I didn't go, They would've hurt Steve & you guys, I couldn't risk it, So, I basically stayed behind in Afghanistan, & sent him home, I just wanted you all to know, I love him, & I will always love him & you guys too, But I had to make the sacrifice of letting you all go, Danny, I am glad that he found you, I mean it, I mean it now, & when I came home". Danny thanked her, & comforted her, as she lets her emotions out.

 

"I am so glad that you told us, Catherine, I am glad that you also got out, & if any issues rises, We have your back, Okay ?", The Blond hugs her to him, "You're ohana, No matter what, We will always be there for you", Chin said, as he took his turn in hugging her. "Sistah, We are gonna kick their asses, I promise you, You & Steve both deserve to have peace after all of these years", "You call on us anytime, We will come running, You can count on it", Lou said, Catherine smiled, as she felt better. Danny said, "Come on over, We are gonna have a BBQ, Steve is cooking up a storm at the house right now", She nodded, & they finished up the day & their work, closed & locked everything up, & headed for the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
